Rango (videogame)
Rango: The Video Game is a video game by Paramount Digital Entertainment, released on March 1, 2011. It is based on the film of the same name. The game is available for PlayStation 3, Wii and Xbox 360 as well as Nintendo DS and iOS. It was developed by Behaviour Interactive. All versions were published by both Electronic Arts and Paramount Digital Entertainment. Gameplay PlayStation 3, Wii and Xbox 360 *Blast away epic bosses with the Wii remote - In exciting, over-the-top shootouts *Go wild in acrobatic chases - On the backs of roadrunners and desert bats *Experience the town of Dirt - And its colorful characters Tall tales come to life in Rango The Video Game, the exciting game based on the new film, Rango. Become the daring lizard and continue the adventure from the movie by shooting, riding, and flying your way through his many adventures. As Rango, "the coolest sheriff this side of Dirt", you will have your hands full as you explore the town and keep its citizens safe from evil villains like Bad Bill and Rattlesnake Jake. But things will take an even wilder turn when outer space aliens visit Rango's home turf! There sure are some mighty strange things going on in town, and it's gonna take a real hero to sort out the mess. Nintendo DS The handheld version of Rango (based on the 2011 Paramount Pictures animated film of the same name) plays similarly to its home console cousins, except that gameplay is viewed from an overhead perspective rather than the third-person view of the other versions. Set after the events of the film, Bad Bill (the Gila monster) is up to no good and Rango the chameleon must reprise his role as the sheriff of Dirt in order to save the town once again! Also, the game tells us the disappearance of Beans' father after an unexpected meteorite crash, as well as Rango's attempts to reunite them in the process. Rango assumes 4 roles throughout the gameplay: A sheriff (where he wields a peashooter to aim at far-range enemies, as well as firing Golden Bullets to certain locations), a duelist (where he wields a rapier and can attack enemies in close range, as well as using acrobatic skills to jump over gaps), an excavator (where he wields a pickax and can dig for treasure underground as well as attacking enemies, can push or pull certain objects out of the way and can even throw firecrackers at a far range) and casual (where Rango can sprint to move around the game more quickly, as well as using his fists to attack close-range enemies). Throughout the game, players can find several power-ups including Metal Bits (which can be used to purchase several goodies in Dirt), Cactus Juice (which restore Rango's health), Cactus Fruit (increases Rango's health bar) and Tokens (which upgrade Rango's several abilities in his 4 roles). The DS console's Top Screen includes the player's current inventory and a map of the current area (press Select to switch between the two), while the action takes place on the Touch Screen. The DS stylus is also utilised to guide the Golden Bullets around, as well as navigating through the several menus. iOS Rango and his trusty Roadrunner have been sighted by that pesky hawk while patrolling the outskirts of Dirt Town. Use the iPhone’s motion controls to keep Rango on the fast track through obstacle-ridden canyons, grabbing valuable bottle caps as he races towards the safety of the town. Multiple Difficulty Levels! - Master the art of high-speed obstacle dodging over 3 difficulty levels. Watch out for those cacti! - Challenge your well-honed skills in Survival Mode to see how long you can keep Rango out of the hawk’s grasping talons. Universal Binary! One app for all tastes! Rango will run on iPod Touch, iPhone and iPad devices. Plot Jenkins Cousins Homestead One night 15 years before the events of the story, a meteorite crashes into a sand dune near the home of Beans, Rango's desert iguana girlfriend from the movie. The impact of the explosion scatters fragments everywhere. Beans's father walks up the hill and examines the crater, but he is taken in a flash of green light. The story then flashes forward 15 years later, where we see Rango - the chameleon protagonist from the movie - awaken on his roadrunner Excelsior riding into the town of Dirt. Rango walks into the saloon, but seconds later, Slim the turkey vulture walks in with a meteorite fragment in a fish can. Rango opens it, but this causes Slim to dematerialize in a flash of green light. As everyone marvels at what Rango has just done, he tells them about when his encounter with the rocks over the past 8 days. The first day, Rango and his girlfriend Beans walk through Dirt, and Beans tells Rango about new evidence she has gathered about the abandonment of her parents. Bad Bill the Gila monster attacks them, stealing Beans' saddle bag. Rango chases Bill down to Skeleton Creek, where it is revealed that Bill has allied himself with the Jenkins Cousins, a portion of the same gang that everyone thought Rango had killed prominent members of in the movie. Rango eventually tracks Bill down to the barber shop, where the Jenkins Gang has set up hideout. After a firefight, sunlight is reflect off some sunglasses and lights Excelsior's tail on fire, causing him to run past a firework, lighting the fuse. The firework crashes into the barber shop, completely obliterating it and killing any remaining members of the Jenkins Gang. Bill and Rango both survive, and Bill is carried away by a bat; Rango recovers a meteorite fragment from the wreckage. Water Train The next day, Spoons the Mouse alerts Rango that Bill is trying to hijack the water train. Rango rides on Excelsior and pursues Bill througout the desert and catches up to the train, clambering onto it. After multiple gunfights, Rango makes the halfway point of the train, but a gopher comes riding in on a bat with a machine gun attached to it, and opens fire on one of the cars, which contains dynamite sticks, causing the train cars to start rapidly burning down. Rango outruns the fire and makes it to the last few cars. Rango eventually makes it to the coal box which contains cactus instead of coal, and where Bill is hiding, looking at a fish can. Rango corners Bill at gunpoint and retrieves the can, which contains another fragment, but Bill tosses a cluster of dynamite cartirdges with the fuses already lit, and escapes on his bat. Rango notices Excelsior charging alongside the track, and jumps onto him as the train explodes. Forbidden Mine The next day, Rango teams up with Beans, who is convinced that rocks play a part in her father's disappearance 15 years ago, and both of them track down Bill to the Forbidden Mine, a supposedly haunted mine hidden in Dry Creek. The townsfolk claim that the haunted mine is on a plain, while Rango claims that it is hidden in majestic cliffs. Rango chases Bill into the mine, but is chased by a boulder that destroys the entrance to the mine. Beans later meets Rango at the entrance of Area 102, which is "twice as mysterious as Area 51." They also find a sign that says "Andromeda 5," and Beans is convinced that her father was in the area at some point. Bill runs into Andromeda 5, and Rango chases after him. Rango eventually finds himself in Andromeda 5, a mostly abandonded and destroyed town. Bill makes it to the bell tower and opens fire on Rango with a machine gun. After multiple gunfights, Rango eventually golfs beetles at the bell tower, hitting the roof of the bell tower, the support beams holding the platform up, and the bell itself, which comes crashing down on top of Bill, trapping him, and revealing the third rock to be inside the machine gun. Rango retrieves the rock and he and Beans leave Andromeda 5. Giant's Land Rango then tells everyone that the rocks are actually meteorite fragments. The next evening, Rango looks for a different form of investigatory assistance, and travels to a RV, where a man named Lars lives. Lars is obsessed with finding aliens and performing scientific experiments on them. Rango, realizing what Lars is, tries to escape being found by him, even going so far as to activate a radio, mariachi cuckoo clock, a singing fish mount, a television, and a camera to distract him. He finds several newspaper articles posted on Lars's walls, including the meteorite crash in the desert 15 years ago, and theories about men from Mars. The very evidence he needed, Rango tries to escape, but is found by a crazed Lars. Rango golfs beetles at Lars's head, knocking him out. Rango escapes the trailer park with no rock. Rodent Clan The next day, Rango and Beans walk through Dirt, but Bill arrives, punches Rango into unconsciousness, and kidnaps both of them. It is revealed that Bill has teamed up with the Six-Toed Rodent Clan. Rango wakes up in a multi-levelled maximum security prison, and realizes that his sidearm is missing. Rango escapes his cell by jumping out the window and climbing onto a lower level of the prison. He manages to retrieve his sidearm after the guard who held it gets crushed under a door by another guard whom Rango - upon retrieving the gun - kills. Beans is loaded onto a stagecoach which Rango sees exit the prison. By sunrise, Rango has killed most of the Rodent Clan, and opened the exit doors. He mounts Excelsior and pursues the stagecoach throughout the desert. Eventually, he catches up with the stagecoach, but Bill mounts a machine gun on the top, firing at Rango. During the firefight, Rango manages to obliterate the stagecoach, sending Bill, Beans, and bits of the stagecoach flying in all directions. Beans falls, but Rango catches her. As she lands in his arms, a green rock lands on her dress: the 4th meteorite fragment. Return of Rattlesnake Jake At this point in the present, Beans has entered the saloon to see Rango. Rango continues the story. The same day Rango rescued Beans, they make it back to town, but they hear a rattling sound near the cantina. The noise belongs to Rattlesnake Jake, the Western diamondback rattlesnake from the first movie. Jake had heard Rango's lies in the movie about himself being Rango's "brother", and terrorized the town and its villagers. He only stopped when Rango almost killed him at gunpoint, and left the town. Later on, Jake found out about Rango's "little plan", claiming that should anyone claim possession of the rocks, he should be the one, not Rango, so he returns to Dirt to obtain the rest of the rocks and kill Rango. A fierce showdown takes place at town square, and it continues to the outskirts. Rango knocks out Jake, and as he hits the ground and passes out, the 5th rock ejects out of his mouth. Zombie Attack The next day, Rango believes Mr. Black the Southern Black widow spider coffin-maker is using the rocks to power some "morally incorrect experiments". He enters Mr. Black's laboratory, and realizes what Mr. Black has been doing: taking corpses and genetically experimenting on them, eventually bringing them back to life, specifically the sheriffs. Rango - despite not being able to find Mr. Black - puts a stop to the experiments and takes the corpses back outside, only to find a massive horde of Zombies invading the town, which has been set on fire, and the water tower has been emptied. Too late to save the town, which has already been evacuated, Rango flees to the graveyard, where every corpse rises out of the graves. Rango protects the barrier of the graveyard from the rest of the town, and golfs explosive beetles at the zombies, killing every one of them. Bill flies by on a bat, but Rango - refusing to let Bill get away this time - calls on a bat of his own and pursues him. Bill is distracted and doesn't look where he's going, and he ends up getting struck by a station wagon driven by Lars, and ends up getting stuck on the windshield. Rango, who had witnessed this, flies away satisfied. Nowhere and Back While the townsfolk don't believe Rango's story of the zombie apocalypse, Rango finishes the story by talking about the events of the day before. Rango heads out to the desert to think, and heads west towards what the townsfolk claim to be the blue hills, but what Rango claims to be the salt flats. With intense heat from the sun bearing down on him, Rango collapses. Later, he reawakens next to an abandoned arcade machine, where multiple copies of his wind-up toy fish Mr. Timms float into. Rango eventually clambers onto the machine and accidentally steps on the activation button, which sucks him inside. He finds himself inside an 8-bit 3D graphics world, where he navigates himself to Mr. Timms, who tells him "Beans holds the key." Rango rides Mr. Timms out of the arcade machine and back into the desert, where everything is now abnormal. Rango dismounts Mr. Timms and walks towards a vision of himself in the same clothes he was wearing before he became a cowboy. The vision tells Rango, "You know what you have to do." Rango then blinks until the vision of himself isn't there, and then he passes out. Rango reawakens on Excelsior the next day, riding into Dirt. Alien invasion As everyone ponders what the phrase means, Rango reveals that Beans had a key around her neck, and that her father scattered the rocks. Realizing that the final rock is in the bank, they use the key to open a safe deposit box where the rock is. That night, they gather all 8 rocks, which then transform into a floating laser that starts vaporizing everyone. Mr. Black arrives and directs Rango and Beans to the clock tower, which is actually a rocket. They leave Earth's atmosphere and enter a large mothership near the planet. Emerging from the wreckage of the clock tower rocket, Beans runs off to find the others, with Rango following her. They open up a laser cell, revealing the cell's inhabitants to be Slim and Beans's father, revealed to be alive all along, but when Beans reveals that Rango reassembled the rocks, Beans's father is shocked because he thought nobody would find them in the places he hid the rocks, and that they should not have reassembled the rocks. Rango finds the main alien and defeats it by ejecting it from its weapon ball and crushing it under the heavy mass of the ball. Rango opens a separate spaceship so everyone can escape. Rango pilots the spaceship as the mothership is about to suck up Lars's trailer home. The spaceship ejects itself from the mothership just as Lars steps outside and shoots the mothership down with a shotgun. Rango crashes the spaceship into the town square, and welcomes Beans's father back home. Reception Rango: The Video Game received largely mixed and average reviews. According to Metacritic, the Xbox 360 version has an average critic score of 68 based on 25 reviews. While acknowledging its gameplay and other elements as commendable, the majority of critics noted the game's short play time and replay value as a major pitfall. Soundtrack References External links *Official website (film) Category:Mobile games Category:Video Games Category:2011 video games Category:Rango Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:Electronic Arts games Category:Behaviour Interactive games Category:Western video games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Platform games Category:Video games based on Paramount Pictures films Category:Single-player video games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Wii games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:IOS games